Buuzard (MajinGogito)
Buuzard is the resulting fusion of the two incredibly powerful and villainous beings, Buunior and Brizzard, when they successfully perform the Fusion Dance. He makes his debut in the final saga of the Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos in the episode, Buuzard Comes to Life! Buuzard will be a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. Overview Appearance Despite being a fusion of the Metamoran Fusion Dance technique, Buuzard doesn't wear the vest that all other fusions created by the dance wear. Actually, the only type of clothing that he happens to wear are the pants of Buunior as well as the shoes that the artificial Majin wears. His skin is a purple color like Brizzard's. He also has a long, purple tail with a spiked end, similar to all Arcosians. His tentacle (which he gains from Buunior) also grows to a huge length lower than his waist. His facial features mostly resemble Brizzard's 3rd form's facial features. He has armor-like skin on his chest like Brizzard. Personality Buuzard has personality traits that are a combination of Brizzard's and Buunior's personalities, though it is impossible to tell which fusee's personality is the dominant one. Since his appearances have been limited and short, it is difficult to tell if his personality is a combination of both Brizzard and Buunior or a completely unique personality. Just as his two fusees, Buuzard has an incredible bloodlust, enjoying to watch his opponents suffer and die before his own eyes. As his power increases, he begins to become more deadly and more cocky at the same time. He has no second thoughts about delivering a pounding to his enemy, which is shown when he attempts to beat Tharos and his friends to death as quickly as possible, as he knows of the time limit of the fusion. He also becomes cocky of his own strength, still launching more attacks, even when he knows that Tharikon would be unharmed by the blasts, as he had previously been doing. History Buuzard "came to life" when Buunior and Brizzard performed the Fusion Dance when that their only option, as Tharos and his friends were gaining an upper hand on them. They combined to make Buuzard and easily started to mercilessly dominate their four opponents, Tharos, Daikon, Kanta, and Dijon. Dijon and Kanta volunteer to hold off the fused tyrant, allowing Daikon and Tharos to have the time needed to fuse to become Tharikon, using the Fusion Dance technique. Buuzard then begins his battle with the Saiyan Fusion.. Buuzard desperately attempts to launch a number of attacks onto Tharikon, but the Fused Warrior easily avoids or is unaffected by any of the attacks, including the Hypernova, an inredibly powerful energy attack known for destroying entire galaxies in the blink of an eye (and also the most powerful variation of the Supernova). Buuzard is then easily defeated by Tharikon within minutes of the Saiyan fusion forming, being beaten until he was forced out of his Fusion. Transformations It is unknown whether or not Buuzard possesses any transformations at the moment. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Sleep *Pump Up *Afterimage *Hi-Tension *Ki Sense *Body Manipulation *Flight *Absorption *Telekinesis *Pump Up *Long Awaited for 100% *Wild Sense *Ki Suppression *Aura of Fear Combative Techniques *Assault Rain *Death Beam *Death Saucer *Supernova *Ultra Supernova *Hypernova *Chocolate Supernova *Death Assault *Galaxy Burst *Elastic Tentacle *Ki Blast *Continuous Energy Bullet *Chocolate Beam *Chocolate Kamehameha *Gak! *Beware my Power! *Tail Whip *I'll Show You Hell! *Ki Blast Barrage *Explosive Wave Kill List Final Battle Saga *Many Earthlings *Many Races by reflecting attacks onto Planets Battles *Buuzard VS Tharos (Super Saiyan 2), Daikon (Super Saiyan 2), Dijon (Mega Namekian), and Kanta (Mystic) *Buuzard VS Tharikon (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) Trivia *His name is a combination of Buu'nior and Briz'zard. Category:Fusions Category:Villains Category:Dead Characters Category:Relatives of frieza Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:Generals Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Evil Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Characters with Tails Category:Majin Category:Majin Category:Metamoran Fusions Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Fusion Dance Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Demons Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Arcosians Category:Video Game Characters Category:Creatures Category:Galaxy Trade Organization Category:New Characters Category:Cold family member Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Fusions Category:Characters Category:Hybrids